Neglect
by dragonaut
Summary: Naruto is the neglected twin brother of the kyuubi jinchuriki. His village and family ignore him in favour of his sister but one day he finds something inside of himself that will change his life forever.


**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once because I don't want to write this at the beginning of every chapter. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

"Daddy look!" came the voice of a small girl of about 7. This was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. She was about 3 feet tall, had her father's blond hair, which reached up to her waist, and her mother's vibrant blue eyes. (**She looks the same as the normal Naruko but she's 7 and doesn't have pig tails.)**

She was standing with her right hand outstretched and was smiling a widely as her mouth would allow her. On her hand was a small tornado spinning at the centre of her palm. Her father then bent down in front of her, grinned, and then patted her on the head while saying "Good job honey. You're going to be the best kunoichi ever. You might even become better than your mother."

"I couldn't agree with you more Minato. She will make an amazing kunoichi." Narukos mother said while beaming at the young girl who then grinned and locked both of her parents in a tight hug, which they returned happily before they started to tickle Naruko making her erupt into a fit of giggles.

If anyone was to stumble upon this scene, they would see a beautiful family moment between a mother, father and their daughter but if that person happened to look towards the tree opposite the family, they would see a boy who was the same age as Naruko and was the spitting image of Minato, minus the sideburns.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he was the twin brother of Naruko. He was simply leaning against the tree and watching his family.

During a pause between Narukos giggles, she noticed her brother watching them and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her giggles. Naruto simply walked back into the house with a sad face as he walked up the stairs, to his room, where he closed the door then closed his eyes to take a quick nap.

You see 7 years ago, when the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko had attacked, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze had found a way to seal the beast away into a human body or to be more specific, the body of an infant as for anyone older their chakra would already be fully formed so their body would reject the creatures chakra and would destroy them while releasing the beast. There were only 2 infants born that night and much to Minatos dismay, they were his twin son and daughter. After his wife tried to kill him for taking their children, he took both Naruto and Naruko to the sealing so that if anything went wrong he could put Kyuubi into Naruto but he would rather seal the Kyuubi into a female as it was said that the beast was female. The sealing had gone perfectly but when the Shinigami spoke, it said something that genuinely shocked Minato.

**7 Years Ago**

"Are you ready to die?" the Shinigami asked in its emotionless voice.

Minato had known that the price of summoning the Shinigami was your own life and he had been sure that when the moment came he would show no fear. But standing here with his children in his arms, he didn't want to die.

So he looked up at the Shinigami and shouted "Of course I'm not ready! I just had 2 children and sealed a demon inside of one of them! I want to see them grow up! I want to see their mother again! So no I'm not ready to die!"

The Shinigami simply stared at him with a blank face before saying "Fine."

Minato was so dumbstruck that he could barely speak. When he composed himself, he managed to utter out the word "What!?"

"The price of using this sealing is your life. So no matter what you will eventually die and I will get your soul. It may take years but I am patient and there are plenty of other souls that need to be collected." Said the Shinigami before it disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Minato just stared at the space where the Shinigami had been and said "What!?"

**Present Day**

After that fateful day, the village of Konaha saw Naruko as a great hero that was stopping the Demon Fox from killing them all, while people seemed to forget that Naruto existed.

Their parents had decided to start training Naruko a year ago so that she would be able to control the nine tails chakra but when Naruto asked if they could train him they would always say that they didn't have time because they had to train Naruko.

Even though his parents wouldn't train him, that didn't mean that he was going to lie around and do nothing until the academy started. In fact he did quite the opposite, whenever Naruko was training he would go into the family library and read everything about ninja that he could find and practicing some of the easier things such as Taijutsu stances and basic chakra control exercises such as tree climbing and he had recently mastered water walking.

So one day after training he had come home and saw his sister training with his parents so he decided to sit by the tree and watch. That's when the happy moment had happened and Naruto went up to his room to sleep. Unknown to him, he would be in for a big surprise within his dreams.

**Narutos Mindscape**

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't lying down in his room but was standing in the middle of a gigantic room filled with mountains of golden coins. When he looked around a bit more Naruto noticed that he was standing on a slightly smaller mountain but he could still see the tallest mountain which was only the fifth mountain away from him. When he looked up he saw that this whole place seemed to be at the bottom of an extinct volcano as he could see a blue sky through a tiny hole that must have been at least 200 kilometres above him.

"Where am I?" Naruto said

"**You are within your own mind Naruto." **Came a load and powerful voice that seemed to reverberate off every individual coin in the room so that Naruto couldn't locate the source of the voice.

"Who said that?"

Suddenly, the mountain in front of him began to churn and fall apart. Naruto tried to back away but he then realised that his feet seemed to be stuck to the spot so all he could do was watch until enough coins fell away and revealed a giant eye.

The eyes pupil was a vertical slit of darkness; its iris was golden and was dotted with black spots. The area surrounding the eye was black and reptilian as it was incredibly scaly.

"**I am the one who spoke." **The creature said bluntly.

"What are you?" Naruto said without any fear but with a hint of childish curiosity and awe.

The creature raised an eyebrow at the seven year olds fearlessness. **"I am known by many names but the one that you would know would be the Juubi."**

The 7 year olds eyes widened at this "Bu-but the Juubi was destroyed by the sage of six paths?!"

"**Not destroyed boy, only separated and sealed. My body became the moon, my chakra became the other 9 biju, but what do you think happened to the mind and soul."**

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that you are the soul of the Juubi?" the Juubi nodded its head "If that's true, then what are you doing in my body?"

"**When I was first separated from my body, I simply floated around trying to find a body considering mine was out of reach. That's when I found a piece of my chakra in the form of a nine tailed fox. I decided to hide inside the recesses of the foxes mind to regain some of my chakra."**

"So you've been taking your powers back from the Kyuubi?" the Juubi nodded "Then why is the fox still alive?"

"**Yes but I discovered that I cannot remove chakra from the fox but I could copy it. That is why the fox is still alive and at its full power. Anyway, I continued to copy the chakra until I regained one of my tails but before I could start working on my second tail, Kyuubi was sealed into the body of your grandmother on your mother's side. From there we were moved to your mother but when we were being transferred to your sister, the Shinigami separated us and placed me inside of you."**

"Why would the Shinigami do that?" Naruto asked

"**Not a clue kid. But since I'm here I might as well help you out."**

"What do you mean?"

"**I've been watching you since you were born kid. I've seen the way that you're family ignore you and the way that you train yourself. The truth is I feel bad for you kid. So I'm going to help you train."**

"Really! You'll train me!?" Naruto shouted happily

"**Yes I will Naruto but you have to promise me that you will do exactly as I say. Am I clear?"**

"Yes Juubi sensei!" Naruto said. He was so happy; he had finally found someone that seemed to care about him enough to train him.

The Juubi groaned and said **"Don't call me that." **

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this "Then what do I call you, sensei?"

Suddenly, the eye closed and the coins on the mountain began to move again, covering the eye. Then, when the coins had stopped moving and Naruto was beginning to wonder if the Biju had left, the mountain exploded outwards, towards Naruto!

When he tried to move out of the way he remembered that his feet were still stuck to the floor. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that there was a woman standing in front of him with her right arm outstretched. He noticed that all of the coins were lying around and the mountain was completely gone.

The woman then turned around, she looked like she was in her late 20s, stood at a height of at least 5 foot 6 and she had long black hair that fell down to her hips, this made Naruto blush as he saw her hourglass figure. She was wearing a standard black battle kimono and was barefoot. Naruto then noticed something completely amazing, attached to her shoulder blades were two black dragon wings and just above her butt there was a large black dragon's tail attached. When his eyes finally trailed up to her face, he noticed that her eyes looked exactly the same as the Juubis and she had an almost feral grin on her face that showed of her impressive set of fangs.

She then looked into his eyes and said, in a more feminine voice **"Training starts first thing tomorrow. And you can call me Bahumat"**

After she said this, the world around Naruto began to fade until he woke up again inside his room wondering if what he had seen was all a dream.

"**It wasn't a dream kid." **came Bahumats voice.

"Bahumat sensei? Where are you?" Naruto asked out loud while looking around his room.

"**Don't shout or your parents will end up hearing you kid. I'm still in your mind so you just have to think what your going to say and I'll hear you."**

"Ok. Sorry Bahumat sensei." Naruto thought

"**Don't sweat it kid. I just wanted to explain a few things to you about your mindscape. For starters, your mindscape didn't always look like it does now. I changed it to better suit our training. You may have noticed there were four mountains of gold between you and the tallest mountain."**

"Yeah and why couldn't I move when the coins were flying at me?"

The minute the words left his mouth, Naruto instantly regretted it when he felt an aura of death originating from the back of his head.

"**Please don't interrupt me again Naruto." **Bahumat said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"**Ok. Now, as I was saying. Each of those mountains represents a milestone in your training. The first one represented the beginning of your training, which is why I destroyed it for you. You will have to destroy the next three mountains by yourself. This should also answer your earlier question. You couldn't move because you weren't ready yet. But don't worry I am able to alter it so that you can move while we are training in here. Now, any questions?"**

"Um, Bahumat sensei?"

"**Yeah Kid." **

"Thank you for helping me out like no one else has." He thought, with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Bahumat smiled softly at this before the smile suddenly became more feral and she said **"Wait till your training starts, and then we'll see how much you thank me."**

Naruto sweat dropped at that before Bahumat spoke again in a more serious tone **"But before we start. I need to ask you one thing."**

"Yes Bahumat sensei?" Naruto asked.

"**Do you plan on getting revenge on your family, with the power that you acquire?" **

"No." was Narutos immediate answer "They may have neglected me but their still family."

"**Interesting."**

"But don't take me wrong, I'm not going to go looking for their affection anymore. If they don't appreciate me, then it's their loss." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"**You know what kid?" **

"Yes Bahumat sensei?"

"**I couldn't have asked for a better host."**

"And I couldn't have asked for a better sensei."

They both smiled at this before Bahumat said **"It's getting dark you better go and eat. You're going to need the energy tomorrow." **

"Ok Bahumat sensei." Naruto said as he headed downstairs with a smile on his face that he hadn't worn in over a year.

**Ok that's chapter 1 finished.**

**Just a few things that I want to say about the chapters to come.**

**Sakura isn't a part of this story because I didn't like her until shippuden and she won't make a big impact on the story.**

**This might be a harem story if I can get a hang of writing romance scenes.**

**Naruto will not run away in this story.**

**I'm not interested in people flaming. If you have a problem with the story, then tell me what it is and how I could improve it don't just whine like a little bitch for no reason.**

**There will be some fem characters.**

**The Uchiha massacre didn't happen. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading but I cannot promise that I will update quickly as I am quite easily distracted but I will try my best. **

**P.S: Can someone tell me what Ja ne is?**


End file.
